Friendship Goes First
by yasuro tasumi
Summary: i suck at summary............ just read it inside........


Chapter 1: A PICNIC

"Hey Mimi, what do you think about taking a picnic this coming Saturday? Let's tell it to the others." Sora said to Mimi.

"That's not a bad idea." Mimi replied.

"Hey Sora... can I come too?" Pyomon asked with a sad look on her face.

"Of course. I'm sure that the others would come too." Sora replied smiling to Pyomon.

"Really?..."

"Sure. And besides, it will be fun. Let's go and tell it to the others now." Sora said smiling.

So Sora and Mimi called everyone and told them about the picnic.

"Hey brother, what should we bring for the picnic this coming Saturday?" Takeru asked.

"I don't know. I'm sure that they would bring many foods for the picnic." Yamato replied.

"Hey Takeru, can I come with you?" Patamon asked.

"Of course you can." Takeru replied.

"Really?! Thank you!" Patamon said happily flying around.

While in Yamato's room...

"Hey, Yamato. What are you writing?" Gabumon asked.

"Oh, this? It's a song." Yamato replied.

"But why are you writing a song? What's it for?" Gabumon asked again.

"It's for the band. They asked me to write a song for them." Yamato said.

"Hey brother. There's something that I would like to ask you. If you don't mind." Takeru asked gently.

"Sure. There's nothing wrong asking me. So, what is it?" Yamato said calmly.

"Don't you like women? What I mean is that do you hate girls?" Takeru asked sincerely.

"And what made you think that I hate women?" Yamato asked wondering what's wrong with Takeru and suddenly asked a silly question.

"Well... Its because many girls in your class have noticed that you're more friendly to guys than girls." Takeru said.

"So what's wrong about that?" Yamato asked still thinking.

"The truth is... brother, are you a gay?" Takeru asked seriously.

"WHAT?! What made you think that I'm a gay?! What's wrong with you?! I'm not a gay!" Yamato shouted and his face turned red.

"I'm so relieved. I really thought you were a gay." Takeru said happily.

"That was the most stupid question that you've asked me." Yamato said.

So Takeru and Patamon fixed the table for their dinner & Yamato was finishing the song he's making when the phone suddenly rang.

"I'll get it."

"Thank you."

"Hello? Mom! What is it? Oh, brother. Just a minute. Brother, its for you." Takeru said nicely calling Yamato.

"Who is it?" Yamato asked.

"Its mom. She wants to talk to you." Takeru replied. "Well, I still have to fix our food for dinner." he added.

"Mom?... What is it now." Yamato whispered. "Hello. Yeah its me. Is something wrong? Don't worry about us. We're fine." Yamato said on the phone.

After Yamato had finished talking on the phone, he went to the dining table and said nothing that night. Nothing at all. And the day of the picnic has arrived.

"Hi! So what do you think? Isn't this place nice?" Mimi said so happily.

"You're right. This place is so wonderful and it would be wonderful to have a picnic here." Taichi said.

"I guess its not a bad idea at all to have a picnic." Sora said greatfully.

"Hey Taichi, I'm hungry." Agumon said to Taichi and everyone laughed.

"Don't worry. We will have our picnic now." Sora said.

"Agumon's like Taichi. He also has a very big appetite." Sora said.

"And what do you mean by that?!" Taichi shouted and everyone keep on laughing.

"What's so funny about that?!" Taichi said angrily.

"Hey Joe. It seems like you haven't change at all too, huh." Sora said to Joe teasing him.

"Hey Sora, Yamato and Takeru hasn't arrived yet." Pyomon said to Sora.

"Oh, I remember. Yamato said that they will be late." Taichi said to them.

"I guess there's nothing to worry about now do we?" Mimi said interrupting them.

So they all ate the foods that everyone brought for the picnic. Talking about many things that they had and all their wonderful moments they spent with their digimons.

"Sorry we're late. I have something to finish." Yamato said when they have arrived.

"Its all right. There's still many food for the two of you." Sora said to them.

So they all keep on chatting and they all had such a wonderful time in the picnic. And they thought of having a picnic again once they aren't busy anymore.


End file.
